Beavers
by TheEvilPinkCupcake
Summary: "What's your favorite animal?" She repeated determinedly. There was another pause. "I like beavers." He said simply and got up and left, leaving a gobsmacked Hermione mouthing wordlessly behind him. ONE-SHOT!


**A/N**

**Alright then. :) This is my first Dramione one-shot, so it might need some work, and I know it's pretty short, but I hope you like it. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Your homework for today is an essay about Animagi and it has to be done with a partner-" People instinctively began moving towards their friends. "-that will be chosen for you." Everyone groaned, and the professor's nostrils flared. "-Finnigan with Bulstrode, Potter with Parkinson, Weasley with Zabini, Granger with Malfoy, and Thomas with Nott." Professor McGonagall read off a little sheet of paper. After reading off the pairs, it was easy to see that her nostrils had gone pale and white.

Malfoy. She was paired with Malfoy. This couldn't get any worse.

Of course, she should've known by now to never say that. It could always get worse.

"These people-" She gestured. "Are your partners for an essay. You _must _work together to get full credit."

Hermione gave a silent groan and leaned back into her chair. An essay with Malfoy. She could do the essay all by herself anyways, but nooooo, it _had _to be 'partners'. But she was sure she could request to do it with someone else or by herself. She _was _McGonagall's favorite student, and surely that counted for something. Normally she wouldn't abuse her position of prefect and first in the class, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and this was surely a desperate time.

She cautiously approached the professor's table. "Er…Professor?"

McGonagall looked up and nodded for her to continue.

"Well, I was wondering if I could do the er…essay myself or with someone else?" The pleading look on her face was evident.

Minerva's nostrils flared. "I'm very sorry, Miss Granger, but Professor Umbridge-" The toad's name was said with extreme disgust. "-_requested _that this essay had to be done with partners, and she er…_demanded_ that it had to be these pairs. I'm afraid I do not have the power to _override _her wishes." She said it like it was a giant important law and not just a simple partner problem.

Hermione felt her heart sink. There was no way to get out of it now if the toad was the one who did this. She didn't even know why she felt so strongly opposed to this, but she knew she couldn't stand Malfoy calling her a _mudblood _and insulting her every minute.

She stomped furiously back to her spot next to Malfoy.

"Let's get this over with." She snapped.

"I cannot believe that Madam Umbridge is making me work with this-this buck-toothed beaver!" He exclaimed angrily. "My father will hear about this!"

"Shut up. No one cares." Hermione's temper flared. "Wednesday, Library, at 7. No exceptions!" And she stalked out of the class without another word.

That Wednesday, She strolled in the library at precisely 6:50 and sat down. She waited…and waited…and waited…and waited…

At eight, she stood up and slammed her book down on the table, ignoring Madam Pince's surprised glares.

"He stood me up!" She kept growling until the portrait door was opened by a very agitated Fat Lady. Hermione scowled, stomping to where Ron and Harry were sitting. "That evil, twisted, ferret!"

"Whoa, there, Hermione! Calm down!"

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" She ran up the stairs in an angry huff, leaving the two boys taken aback.

"YOU!" She roared at the blond boy the next day. "You. Stood. Me. UP!"

"I had better things to do than waste my time with a _mudblood._" He said coolly.

"How dare you!" Hermione screamed shrilly, and readied herself to claw out his eyes.

"Miss Granger! Mister Malfoy! What is going on here!" Professor McGonagall strolled over and demanded.

"Oh-er…nothing, Professor." Hermione blushed and sat down, composing herself. Malfoy made a face at him behind Professor McGonagall's back.

That Wednesday, Hermione was in the library half of her concentrating on homework, half waiting to see if Draco would actually show up.

He didn't appear. In another horrible mood, Hermione stood up furiously.

"Where you going, Granger?" A voice asked snobbily, and Hermione promptly dropped her books in surprise.

"M-Malfoy! When did you-How-when-What are you doing here?" Hermione stuttered, and he smirked.

"You really need to work on your observation skills. I walked in and sat down at exactly 7:15." He said pompously. Hermione flushed.

"You should have told me you were here!" Hermione snapped.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Whatever! Let's start our project." She said huffily.

The two began looking for books on Animagus, and Hermione found an enormous book that seemed to have what they wanted.

"So, here it says that Animagi are mostly-"

"Get on with it, beaver." He interrupted.

Hermione gnashed her teeth and continued as if she hadn't heard him, but her teeth were gritted so hard that her words came out muffled. "They are mostly our favorite animals or patronuses. There are some exceptions, though. So what's your favorite animal?"

He didn't say anything.

"Malfoy! I asked you a question! At least-"

"I heard." He said.

"Then answer!" He was being extremely infuriating. "What's your favorite animal?" She repeated determinedly.

There was another pause. "I like beavers." He said simply and got up and left, leaving a gobsmacked Hermione mouthing wordlessly behind him.

**A/N**

**Hope it was satisfactory. :) I know it's probably pretty cliché, and I'm sorry if it's similar to another Dramione one-shot you've read.**

**Tell me what you think and review! :) Also constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks.**

**-TheEvilPinkCupcake**


End file.
